Quand cauchemar se fait réalité
by Suu-kuni
Summary: Un moment aussi agréable ne peut pas être si cauchemardesque... N'est-ce pas?


Sa main droite défit, lentement son noeud gauche, sournoisement, glisser sous le chemisier, caressant du bout des doigts la peau de la femme sous lui, en même temps que sa bouche mordillait le cou de sa partenaire.

Les mains de la femme relèvent son débardeur redessinant ses abdominaux en acier, alors que les soupes de sa future s'améliorent dans son oreille, au sens surdéveloppé.

Sa principale droite descendant la longue de la jambe de la femme, remontant la longue jupe, tout en caressant l'intérieur de la cuisse, alors que sa bouche allait à la rencontre de son partenaire, entamant un baisé fiévreux, ayant la femme repliée, avec autant d'ardeur.

Sa main gauche défit, d'un geste habile, les boutons du chemisier, apparente un soutien-gorge en dentelle noir, englobant une petite poitrine, puis sa remonta le cou, passa dans la nuque de la femme, pour y défaire le chignon qui maintient la longue chevelure rose, de sa future amante.

Ondulant du bassin, le bouche-à-oreille de la femme, pour se lever sur la poitrine de la rose, Luxus fit glisser, à l'aide de ses deux principaux, la longue jupe, le long des hanches de sa partenaire, cette dernière emmêla les doigts de sa main droite, dans la courte chevelure blonde du Dragon Slayer, tout en son bassin, afin d'aller à la rencontre de l'érection, plus que présente, du mage de rang S, de Fairy Tail.

Envoyant balader le vêtement, le petit fils de Makarov défit, d'une main l'agrafe du sous-vêtement de son partenaire, alors que la gauche principale de la femme a été le jean bordeaux du blond, qui rejoignit, rapidement, la jupe ainsi que le manteau, le chemisier et le soutien-gorge de la rose.

Embrassant la nuque de la femme, tout en empoignant l'un des seins de son partenaire, DREAR releva l'une des jambes de la femme, se frottant ainsi son sexe, contre l'intimité, encore couverte, de la rose, qui gémit le nom du Dragon Slayer de foudre.

Rapidement les derniers tissus sont supprimés, et, tout en entamant un nouveau baisé avec son amant, Luxus, index dans le sexe de son partenaire, qui gémit dans la bouche du blond, resserrant un prix sur les cheveux du jeune homme. Le principal libre de la femme, caressa la hampe du mage, qui grogna, avant que la principale de la rose n'entame de prêt va et vient sur la longueur du pénis du petit fils de Makarov.

Introduisant un second doigts, DREAR, Laissa les lèvres de son amante, pour s'occuper du sein, délaissé de la femme, qui se cambra en fermant les yeux, un gémissement rauque lui échappant. Le mage de Fairy Tail remonta sa gauche principale dans la longue chevelure rose de son amante, alors que sa bouche remontait vers le côté gauche du cou de la femme, qui cessait de gémir sous le contact du jeune homme.

Délaissant les gestes de ciseaux qu'il a fait à l'intérieur du sexe de son partenaire, Luxus, rajouta un troisième droit, qui figea la rose. Le jeune homme démêla les doigts de sa main gauche, pour empoigner, à nouveau, le sein droit de la femme, alors qu'il mordillait la lèvre inférieure de son partenaire, avant de glisser sa langue entre les deux bouts de chaire et de caresser, lentement, le muscle rose de la femme sous lui.

Accélérant les mouvements de ses doigts, Luxus quitta la bouche de rose, pour parsemer de morsures le ventre, plat de la femme, qui se cambra, gémissant d'avantage, avant de jouir, emmené par le doigté, expert, du jeune homme .

Le dragon tueur de la foudre retira, ses doigts, écartant ceux de la rose de son sexe, même temps, puis se redressa légèrement. DREAR passa son bras droit dans le dos de la femme, le soutant, tout en écartant, convenablement, les cuisses de son amant, de son autre principal. Le petit fils de Makarov entreprit d'entrer son sexe imposant, dans celui de son amante, avec une lenteur, telle, que la rose poussa un gémissement plaintif, crochetant ses jambes dans le dos du mage de Fairy Tail, alors qu'elle tirait sur les cheveux du blond, afin d'entamer un nouveau baisé enflammé.

Le sexe du jeune homme était si imposant, il ne put entrer, totalement dans celui de son partenaire, ce qui le fit grogner de mécontentement. C'était sans compter sur son partenaire, qui malaxa les bourses du DREAR, tout en ondulant du bassin, afin de faire bouger le mage en elle.

Le Dragon Slayer de la foudre sortit, son fils sexe de celui de la rose, l'énervant sur le ventre, avant de lui réhabiliter le bassin et de s'enfoncer, violement dans le sexe de son amant. Cette dernière poussa un cri de plaisir, balançant son visage en arrière avant de poser son front contre l'oreiller, serrant les draps. De suite, le blond entame de rapide va et vient, maintenant les rênes de son partenaire, tout en lui mordillant la base du cou.

La main gauche de Luxus glissa sur le ventre de la femme, lui empoignant le sein droit, jouant avec le téton, faisant la rouler sous ses doigts, tandis que la principale droite du petit fils de Makarov resserrait son prix sur les hanches de la femme sous lui, lui griffant la peau par endroit.

Une fine pellicule de sueur, recouvrit deux corps, tandis que le bruit de leurs bassins qui claquent, l'autre contre l'autre, remplissaient la pièce, accompagnaient le gémissement de la rose et les grognements étouffés du jeune mage. La respiration, haletante de la femme, mourrait dans les oreillers, et ses poings ne cessaient de se resserrer sur les draps, les déchirants presque.

Le mage pilonna sa partenaire, durant les heures, le tournant, la réalisation d'une des jambes de la femme sur ses épaules. Lui suçotant les seins. Maintenant les poignets au dessus de la tête, tout en l'embrassant sauvagement, sa main droite, pertinente le bassin de son amante, afin de toujours aller et venir plus rapidement en sa partenaire.

La rose commune, deux fois, avant que le jeune homme ne se crispe à son tour, mordant violemment le cou de son amante, cependant, le Dragon Slayer de foudre, se retira une nouvelle fois en son amante, le tournant à nouveau, la remettant sur le ventre, lui pertinent le bassin, afin de s'enfoncer, puissamment dans son sexe. Sa main gauche maintenant toujours les poignets de la rose au-dessus de la tête, et faisant claquer leur corps, l'un contre l'autre.

C'est dans un mouvement ultime, et dans une tombe grave, que la voix du petit fils de Makarov, emplit la pièce.

Luxus, se redressant: NOOOOOOOON!

Le souffle court et haletant, une fine pellicule de sueur lui recouvrant le corps, torse nu, ses jambes emmêlées dans le drap, ses poings crispés, le regard hagard. Luxus était seul dans la chambre de son appartement, et totalement terrorisé.

Les rayons lunaire, permettaient au Dragon Slayer de balayer la pièce des yeux, s'assurant qu'il n'avait personne, autre que lui, dans la chambre. Se trouvant retomber, sa main gauche sur son visage, l'autre sur son cœur, DREAR fixa le plafond de son appartement, retrouvant une respiration plus lente et régulière.

Après quelques minutes, le blond se releva, le sort de son lit, le mariage de Fairy Tail fit le tour de son appartement, avant de passer son nez sous l'eau froide du robinet de sa cuisine, puis sortir une petite bouteille d'eau, de son réfrigérateur, de sa moitié, d'une traite.

Luxus, la pression sur son front avant: Un cauchemar ... était un putain .. De cauchemar ...

11h15; à l'intérieur de la guilde Fairy Tail, Magnolia

On était, deux jours après les grands jeux magiques, après l'affrontement avec les Dragons, ainsi que l'effervescence de la victoire et le flot d'alcool, toujours pas, descendu, pour les mages de Fairy Tail.

Des cris, des rires, ainsi que des laisses se laissaient entendre dans la grande salle de la guilde, dans une joie, caractéristique aux mages de Fairy Queue, le tout, sous le sourire angélique, de la barmaid, Mirajane, mais, également, du regard, bleu ciel du Dragon Tueur de la foudre, qui était attablé, à une table du fond, près des escaliers menant au premier étage, avec les Raijin.

Bien que le visage du petit fils de Makarov ait exprimé des sentiments, le mage runique, jetait quelques coups d'oeil, inquiet, pour le mage de rang S, qui finissait sa choppe de saké, tandis que les deux autres membres des Raijin commentaient le début de bagarre, entre les deux autres Dragons Slayers, première génération, masculins de la guilde, et quelques autres mages.

C'est le bruit de la porte du bureau du maître, à l'étage, qui attira l'attention du DREAR, qui se figea, à la vue de la première personne qui passa la porte; Ses cheveux rose, maintenu dans son chignon strict, son visage aux traits, son corps couvert par son long manteau rouge. Luxus ne put quitter les yeux la femme qui descendait, à présent, les marches, suivi par le maître de guilde.

Le mage de rang S devint blême, lors de son croisa celui, rouge, de la femme, qui était arrêté au bas des marches. Et l'horreur agrandit ses yeux, lorsque la rose s'approcha de la table des Raijin.

Assises au bar, Erza, Lucy, Wendy et Kana, observaient, intrigués, la scène qui se déroulait sous leurs yeux. Cependant, hormis les quatre jeunes femmes, Mirajane, le maître de Fairy Queue, et les Raijin, peu de personnes attention aux déplacements de la rose, qui est finalement, arrêté à deux pas de la table des Raijin, faisant visage au petit fils de Makarov.

Ce dernier était figé, locataire encore dans sa main droite, ses yeux, bleu ciel, grands ouverts, d'horreur, et sa main gauche, tremblant, légèrement, devant la rose, qui détaillait de ses yeux rouges, expression de fils froide et sévère ne quittant pas les traits de son visage.

Durant de longues secondes, aucun des deux n'ouvrit la bouche, l'un n'étant tétanisé face à l'autre. Pourtant, la voix de la femme s'éleva, froide, donnant des frissons de dégout au DREAR, qui avait déglutit difficilement.

...: Je tenais à mettre les choses aux claires, DREAR. Ce qu'il dit passé à la fin des grands jeux magiques .. Je ne pensais pas le ressenti un jour. Et je t'en remercie. Cependant ...

Luxus a déjà cessé de respirer, horrifié, avec d'autres mages, tel que Macao et Wacaba, ou encore, Laki, heureux, Lisanna, Elfman, et Warren, et même Lyly, Max et Gajeel, a fait ses activités, afin de porter attention à ce que la rose disait.

...: J'espère que cela ne se reproduira pas. Et que ça ne permette pas de débarquer à tout va.

La rose donna son dos au jeune homme sans attendre de réponse de sa partie, et quittant la guilde, qui avait cessé d'être en effervescence malgré le fait que certains d'entre eux ont arrêté leurs activités pour écouter ce que à dire la rose.

D'un coup, un silence étrange tomba dans la guilde, quand Luxus lâcha sa choppe, qui se brisa au sol. Tous observèrent le Dragon Slayer de foudre, qui avait viré au vert, puis, au bleu, avant de devenir violet, les traits de son visage tiré par l'horreur et le dégout, tandis que son corps tremblait.

Le mage de rang S devint translucide, alors qu'il n'avait pas toujours refait sa respiration. Pourtant, sa voix s'éleva, dans un murmure, ses yeux se révulsant lentement.

Luxus: Oh. Mon Dieu ...

Le petit fils de Makarov tombe à la renverse, dans un bruit sourd. Il fallut quelques secondes, aux Raijin, pour eux se précipitent sur leur chef. Fried tenta de trouver les poules du blond, alors que Bixrow hurla à Wendy de s'approcher, qu'elles ne trouvaient pas la respiration du DREAR.

Rapidement la petite Dragonne Slayer se précipita sur Luxus, qui était les trois autres jeunes femmes, qui était installé au bar, regardait, totalement décontenancé le petit fils de Makarov, qui recevait les soins, de la petite bleue, qui elle, était totalement paniqué .

Wendy: Il faut rappeler Polyussica!

Luxus, empoignant le col de Wendy, la fixant, horrifié: NON! Pitié! Ne l'a pas fait m'approcher!

Le tueur de foudre, le visage blême, tremblant, ses yeux inondés de larmes, son souffle soufflé et irrégulier, serrant dans ses mains, le col de la robe de la petite Wendy, implorant la tueuse de Dragonne.

Lucy, arquant un sourcil: C'est moi, ou bien Polyussica vient de dire, elle a couché avec Luxus, pendant les grands jeux magique?


End file.
